youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mist
(1) (1) (10) (2) (4) (1) |first = |voice = }} Yuki Reiki, better known as, "Red Mist" was the on again off again love interest as well as a recurring villain of antihero, Spectre. Following her final battle with Spectre, she changed began calling herself, "The Mist". Yuki became friends with Kevin at an young age of 12 after the former had saved her from being hit by a car. Soon both of them parted ways after sharing a brief time (6 months) together. However, she once again met a 15 year old Drake Winters when he was travelling the world and they both trained under Kirigi for about an year before Drake left. It was during that time, both of them fell in love but due to a misunderstanding, things did not work between the two and they stopped seeing each other. During the time Drake took on the mantle of Spectre the duo clashed again and ever since then, they share something of a love/hate relationship. Despite all of the drama, it was been established that both of them care about it each and share a mutual sexual attraction for each other. However, with Drake retreating from their relationship and proposing Selena Barnes, their relationship ended. Personality Appearance Powers and Abilities Powers *'Enhanced Sight': She can see with greater clarity and greater distances than an ordinary human. Her vision extends into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing her to see in near-total darkness and retain the same level of clarity. *'Photographic Reflexes': Due to her photographic reflexes she is able to duplicate almost any physical act she sees after seeing it done by someone else only once. Due to these reflexes, he can do things which border on superpowers. For example, watching enhanced humans fight with an enhanced speed, she is able to briefly duplicate the moves at a greatly increased velocity, effectively giving her a limited form of super-speed. However, as she does not have any sort of enhanced endurance, this puts a great strain on her body. She can also copy the subtle muscle movements of others so precisely that she can at times do things such as copying another persons voice so precisely as to fool voice recognition software. She can also do things such as figuring out the sleight of hand techniques of a master poker cheater simply by watching them. She's also capable of using this ability to master complex gymnastics routines and play difficult pieces of music. *'Photographic Muscle Memory': Beside her photographic reflexes, she possesses photographic muscle memory that allows her to instinctively, instantly, and completely learn and acquire new skills and abilities. *'Animal Empathy': She can sense and understand the emotions of animals. Most animals are able to sense her emotional state as well. Abilities *'Ninja/Assassin Training/Conditioning': As a highly skilled assassin, The Mist is shown to be in top physical condition with fast reflexes. She is way more agile and faster than her fellow ninjas and is easily able to keep up with the Spectre in the present day. It can be assumed that The Mist has gone through the training all ninja members do. She likely possesses skills with a variety of other melee weapons such as swords, darts or the dagger (Khanjar) that she keeps at her thigh. She is an excellent acrobat who is capable of many difficult feats. She can control her nervous system enabling her to deaden her body to physical pain, control her emotions, and even her bleeding rate. **'Peak Human Strength': Her physical strength is at the peak level of natural physical limits of a woman of her height, weight and build. She is capable of lifting up to 450 lbs without hurting herself. She can however, lift around 480 lbs although not without putting tremendous stress on her muscles. Despite this, it seems her strength is inferior to that of the male peak-humans. She has admitted that she's weaker than Spectre. After the events of, "Dead to Rights", she has become strong enough to lift and handle 500 lbs at her peak. **'Peak Human Speed': The Mist is as fast as a human can be without extra enhancements. She is faster than most human athletes. **'Peak Human Agility': The Mist's natural agility is at least on par, if not higher than that of an Olympic gold medalist. **'Peak Human Reflexes': Her reaction time is similarly greater than a trained human being and functions with superhuman efficiency and capability. **'Peak Human Stamina/Endurance': She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for approximately 3 and a half hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood began to impair her. She can even go without sleep and food for 8 days. **'Peak Human Senses': Her five senses are honed and function at the peak of human perfection. **'Peak Human Flexibility': The Mist is more flexible than normal humans. Her flexibility surpasses that of an Olympic level gymnast and a skilled contortionist by a small mark. **'Peak Human Durability': The Mist's natural musculature, endurance training and mental toughness gave him the ability to withstand injury superior to those of ordinary humans. *'Expert Martial Artist/Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant': She is a master of many armed and unarmed forms of combat and her skill is great enough to beat super-powered individuals. She has stated he knows just as many martial arts as Spectre and can use them more effectively. However, this later on turned out to be a lie. She is also a expert knife fighter. The Mist has displayed that she is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts, with a prowess that seems to rival that of the best human assassin on Earth. She was able to easily beat five armed guards in a matter of seconds. During a sparring session, she quickly disarmed two of her assailants and snapped the third one's neck in a matter of seconds. She proved herself an agile fighter, using her light weight and flexibility to her advantage. She is a master of Ninjutsu, Shorinji Kempo, Aikido, Japanese Kickboxing, Iaido, Wadō-ryū Karate, Unifight and Judo. She can locate different pressure points on a person's body. She can incapacitate, paralyze, severely injure, or kill a person. *'Expert Markswoman': The Mist is an extremely accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. She also has some skills with long bow and arrow. She's also one of the few people who has been able to successfully hit the Spectre with shurikens. *'Excellent Hunter': She possesses astonishing tracking abilities and is even able to track Spectre across rooftops, furthermore she can pickup her prey's trail from meager details in the area. She also has vast hunting experience, knowing many special hunting methods and animal specific habits. She also developed techniques to track and hunt superpowered individuals like Exodus without them noticing her. *'Proficient Gymnast': She is shown to be highly skilled in entering and leaving buildings. She was able to quickly outmaneuver an injured Spectre, in his early days. She is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. *'Expert Liar/Master at Subterfuge': She also possesses considerable skills at lying and deception. She will lie and manipulate to make her ends meet. She has been described as one of the most cunning woman on earth. She possesses enough skills to fool a polygraph. *'Business Management': Trained by her father in the way of controlling a company with an iron grip. She is a superb business woman. *'Swordsmanship': As a master ninja and a skilled assassin, she is a master swordswoman. Using her swordsmanship skills, she was able to defeat an young Drake, back when both were teenagers. *'Stealth': Due to her ninja training, she can blend in with the shadows and remain undetected by most humans. However, she has been on multiple occassions been sensed by the Spectre. *'Bilingualism': Yuki is shown to be fluent in both English and Japanese. *'Aviation': The Mist is an ace flier, able to easily handle any form of aircraft. She also has been trained to fly a hellicopter. Weakness *'Normal Human Weakness': The Mist possesses all the weakness of a normal human female though has been trained to resist them for longer than most adult human females and some males. Despite this, there is a clear limit to what she can do and cannot do. Trivia *The Mist was supposed to be Spectre's sister but this role was soon changed. Category:Villian Category:Member of Spectre's Rogue Gallery